Nicktoons: The Combining Factor
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: When a group of villains from each world is gathered by a mysterious hooded figure and captures the girlfriends of the Nicktoons it will be up to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob to stop this villain and get their girlfriend back. S/S D/S T/M J/C


**Here I am with my first Nicktoon story, I am really thinking that us was too well. If you like it good and if you don't well don't read. On with the story.**

* * *

At a secret base in Danny Phantom's world. Four villains wear sitting around a table. Ember, Plankton, Gary, and Evil Jimmy.

"Why am I here?" Ember asked the three others villains around here.

"Who knows, I just got a letter staying I was invited to a party." Plankton says.

"Same with me," Gary says, "Lying about awesome parties is totally not cool."

"I was invited to do some damage." Evil Jimmy says.

"Who were all invited for the same reason." A figure said from the middle chair in between them. The chair turned to show that the figure was hooded.

"Who are you?" Plankton asked.

The figured only smirked and answered, "I am the guy that is going to help you simply take down those Nicktoons."

"Really? Tell me more." Plankton said.

"You guys will be glad to know that I have been watching those Nicktoons for quite so,e time now." The Figure said.

"And?" Ember asked

"And I know what their weaknesses are." The Figure replied.

"What?" Gary asked curiously.

The figure throws a folder to the villains and they look at four pictures in there. The pictures are of Sam Mason, Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex, and Missy.

"These are the Nicktoons little love puppies." The figure says.

"So what you're saying is we capture them." Plankton says. The figure nods.

"Then we capture those nick toons as the try to rescue their worthless love creatures." The figure says.

* * *

Danny Phantom was on a date with his girlfriend, Sam. They were at the nasty burger and they were sharing a meal together.

"This has been great Danny." Sam says eating a burger.

"No problem same." Danny said.

"Anything going on with the Nicktoons yet?" Sam asked him.

"Nah that all busy." Danny says.

Danny's ghost sense goes on and Ember burst into the building.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yells changing into ghost mode.

Ember then uses her guitar to blast Danny.

"Sorry dipstick but I'm gonna have to borrow you're girlfriend." Ember says and grabs Sam by the hand and flys out of the restaurant as Danny lies on the floor knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Missy are sitting on the park bench taking.

"I love you're pink hat Timmy." Missy says.

"Thank you Missy." Timmy says and without her looking winks to his fairies who are looking as flys. They poof up some flowers and Timmy hands them to Missy. "For you."

"Thanks Timmy." Missy says and Crocker pops out of the bushes.

"Turner I'm giving you a K," Crocker says, "FOR KNOCKED OUT!'

Crocker then holds out a device that punches Timmy.

"Missy I'm also giving you a K," Crocker says, "FOR KIDNAPPED!"

Crocker traps Missy in a net and runs off with her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom. Sandy was walking to the Chum Bucket. She knocked on the door and Plankton answered.

"Sandy," Plankton says, "I've been expecting you."

"What's this all about Plankton?" Sandy asked narrowing her eyes.

"We seeing as we're the only two scientist in Bikini Bottom," Plankton says, "So I have came up with an idea for a project."

"Really? What?" Sandy asked interested.

"We come up with the most tasty sandwich ever," Plankton says, "One that's better than the krabby patty."

"I will not help you in your quest to take over the world." Sandy replied.

Plankton smirked, "That's okay because this was all a trick."

"What do you mean a..." Sandy is cut off when something grabs her mouth.

* * *

In Retroville Jimmy was working in his lab when something came up his screen.

"Hello Jimbo." Evil Jimmy says.

"What?! How did you get back?!" Jimmy asked.

"That doesn't matter," Evil Jimmy says, "What does matter is that I have your girlfriend."

Evil Jimmy says Cindy tied up.

"What the..." Jimmy asked when Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob came to the lab.

"Jimmy! Sandy, Missy, and Sam are gone!" Spongebob said.

"That's right." Evil Jimmy says and then Ember, Crocker, and Plankton appear next to him.

"You're all working together?!" Danny asked.

"Duh." Plankton said.

"Why do you have our girlfriends?!" Spongebob asked.

"Cindy isn't my girlfriend." Jimmy says.

"Enough talk," Evil Jimmy says, "This wasn't our idea, It was our leaders."

"Your leader?" Timmy asked.

The four villains moved and a hooded figure appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?' Jimmy asked.

"Call me Lord Z." The figure says.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"You wanna know why?" Lord Z asked, "You're just going to have to come to our hideout and find out."

"We will be there!" Timmy says, "And we're going kick your bad guys butts!"

"We'll see about that," Lord Z says, "But I must inform you is that the only butts that will be kicked our yours."

"Where are you?!" Spongebob asked.

"If you must know we're in Ghost Boy's world." Lord Z says and the villains disappear grim then screen.

"Let's get to Amity Park." Danny says.

"Alright I've let's take the portal." Jimmy opens the portal and they leave.

* * *

Meanwhile a the villain hideout, Lord Z was getting ready.

"Soon those Nicktoons powers will be mine." Lord Z says.

"What do you mean?" Plankton asked.

Lord Z paused to see the four staring at him.

"I mean...we will destroy the nick toons." Lord Z says.

"We will beat them and capture Timmy Turner's FAIRIES!" Crocker yells.

"And the formula." Plankton says.

"And I will control minds with my music." Ember says.

Lord Z and the other villains laugh evilly.

* * *

**So who is this Lord Z in the hood? Will the nick toons stop him? We'll just have to wait and find out.**


End file.
